For so long
by NowIGetIt
Summary: Carol x Daryl. First time love. Set a few episodes after the mid-season break of series 4. Also with Rick, Michonne, Carl, Tyreese, Lizzie, Mika, Judith.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever writing of anything, certainly my first fanfic! Please be a bit kind :-)

I believe I should say that I don't own the WD characters?

It had been 4 days since Rick and Michonne had left to go back to the feral warehouse group they'd briefly seen Daryl with, and Carol was nearing the edge of her ability to function. She and Tyreese had already overstayed the two days they'd agreed to wait at the small farmstead they'd taken over, and the tension about whether they should leave or not was eating them up. Every word between them was strained and the girls were tetchy and difficult to keep quiet. Judith's milk powder was nearly gone and everyone had been living for days on the small amounts of the canned vegetables and rice they had left.

Rick's group had barely escaped with their lives when the gang had invaded the house they'd been holed up in after the prison escape, and they had encountered the group again days later at a huge old warehouse on the edge of one of the many tiny towns along the edge of the railway tracks. They'd heard them before they saw them - hollering drunk, smashing whisky bottles and shooting junked cars in the parking lot of what looked like some kind of military depot - oblivious to the walkers they were collecting along the heavy reinforced boundary, shooting what seemed to be silenced pistols at any large concentrations of the dead before returning to their drinking. They seemed to be celebrating something, but before he could work out what they were up to or how much of a threat they currently were, Rick had needed to dive into a ditch full of decapitated walker corpses when a second pack of goons roared out of the dark interior on a truck and started patrolling along the road he was on.

But in the few seconds he'd had to scope out the men, he'd recognised the half-strangled guy who'd nearly spotted him under the bed in the house and also, gut-wrenchingly, seen Daryl, sitting with the thugs on a stack of beer crates, looking drawn and haggard but evidently now part of their collective. There was no way Rick could risk any kind of communication in the state of health he was in - not with Carl in close proximity and no base, no ammo and no supplies to call on. They'd agreed to track around the group, find a base and some supplies and head back for Daryl as soon as they could. Two days careful maneuvering through and away from the town had led them straight past the farmstead and literally into Mika who had run onto the strip chasing a chicken just as Carl was checking the road ahead from the edge of the woods a few hundred yards back.

The sweet reunion of Rick, Carl and Michonne with Judith and the rest of them had been overwhelming. Rick and Carol had embraced and he'd cried some of his tears of happiness at finding his daughter onto Carol's shoulder as he apologised for ever making her leave their family. She'd known that he trusted her again when his tiny baby girl had reached for Carol and he'd placed her firmly into her arms, telling her to thank her Aunt Carol for looking after her so well while Daddy was gone. When he'd told her later that night that Daryl was alive and who he was with, he'd had to stop her from running out of the door back to the town and she'd wept again with frustration.

Michonne had been the only voice that managed to get through to Carol, finally making her agree to stay at the farm instead of going on the rescue mission with one simple phrase "If you love him, don't mess up us bringing him back to you." She knew then that she wouldn't be able to think clearly seeing Daryl outnumbered, with his life in danger. That she would be a risk to them all with her extreme emotions. And worse even than that, she wasn't sure he would actually want to come back to them. To her. That he might rather run with the pack of wolves like before, when he lived his life as the Beta to Merle's Alpha Dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows - I know this is all pretty rough so thanks again for giving me a chance :-D

Meant to say at the beginning that there is serious love and filth coming along in the next chapters so please hold on for that!

Chapter 2

Day 9.

At around 3AM Tyreese shook Carol awake "Somethin's coming" he whispered. The sound of engines approached and she jumped from the bed she was sharing with Mika and Lizzie, waking them and ushering them downstairs as quickly as possible. They'd worked out an escape plan days ago and had their packs ready by the back door. Tyreese had already scooped Judith up into the baby carrier they'd found in one of the bedrooms and she was quiet against his chest as they gathered by the exit.

Tyreese peered out through the murky dawn into the yard that backed onto the woods behind the farmstead and announced it clear of walkers. Carl took up position crouched by the front window scanning the road. They stood tense, waiting to see if the vehicles would pass by or slow, glancing nervously at each other as the engines got louder before unmistakably drawing to a halt on the gravel out front.

"Two vehicles" whispered Carl. Carol grabbed hold of Mika and Lizzie's hands as they whimpered quietly. "Get ready" she quietly urged them, half crouching in the doorway, ready to run to the tree-line. "Wait - it's Dad!" cried Carl flinging open the front door and running out to greet him.

At the back door everyone breathed deeply before moving through to the front of the house and out onto the porch, scanning both the minivan Rick was exiting and another car drawn up slightly behind. Michonne quickly rose from the driver's side of the car, glancing down into the passenger seat at the pale face of Daryl who sat frozen, his eyes locked onto the house and focussed solely onto Carol as she stumbled onto the front steps, staring back with disbelief on her face.

"We've gotta keep moving" Rick urged as the group moved together, small smiles of relief etching onto the farmsteaders faces. "We managed to sneak Daryl out without ...too much trouble" he continued hesitatingly, "but they're going to notice him gone soon enough, along with some of their weapons and the bus, so we'd better get going. They're not a friendly bunch".

Carol had moved to the front of the car but seemed to stall again and was just standing staring at Daryl as he slowly got out of the passenger seat, his eyes also fixed on Carol. Tyreese moved over to Rick "We got a bassinet back in the house and a few other things we can carry now we've got a car" he suggested. Rick glanced at Carol and Daryl as they stood paralysed and began ushering everyone else back to the porch "Let's see what we can grab". He nodded toward Daryl "You've got five minutes" he said, a small smile lifting the side of his mouth as he walked into the house.

"Daryl..." whispered Carol as she took a tentative step towards the man she'd thought was lost to her forever, reaching her hand towards him before stopping herself and lowering it to her side. She could see he was staring at her but she didn't know what to make of his expression - was he unable to forgive her for what she'd done back at the prison? Would he even attack her for the killings - consider it murder instead of the mercy she had meant it to be? She gulped in the cool night air trying to compose herself, finally stuttering "I...I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. You can go in with the others now if you want"

At this comment, Daryl flinched; his body tightening even further than the bow-string it'd been before, and he launched himself across the gravel, covering the steps between them in a second and wrapping his arms around the woman he loved. He crushed his mouth onto hers and groaned "Carol.." against her lips as they opened to his.

He couldn't believe she was here - that he'd found her again after nearly 2 weeks of thinking her lost and probably dead at the hands of that son of a bitch Governor. The force of his feelings momentarily overwhelmed him - moving him against her without the usual agony of doubt stopping him.

Carol wept silently as they kissed, tears streaming down her face as she sought to embrace him, only managing to encircle his waist because of the force of his grip around her upper arms. He pulled back and took her head gently in his hands - staring again into her eyes as though not sure she was really here.

"I thought you'd ..." she gasped, not able to articulate all the fears that had been plaguing her - that he might've been killed or had reverted back to the lone survivor, choosing to stay with the murderers Rick had told her about. "M' sorry" he growled back "Never should'a let ya go..."

She frowned slightly, still worried about how he would react to the prison deaths and concerned at his haunted appearance, wondering what he'd had to endure with the depot group. He read the change in her expression the only way he knew how; suddenly loosening his grip on her body, shame flooding his face as he looked away and dropped his arms altogether "Sorry - was just pleased to see ya - didn't mean to go crazy" he mumbled.

"No, it's ok" Carol whispered back, her hand reaching for his stubbled cheek "I've missed you so much..." Her mind swam - had she misinterpreted that kiss completely? Was he actually just pleased to see any of the old crew still alive rather than being happy it was specifically her? Daryl dragged his eyes back up to hers, uncomfortable in his confusion. Was she really that pleased to see him? He must have revolted her, pouncing on her like that after days with those stinking geeks - he knew he was filthy and stank and being this close could just detect her own sweet fresh scent in embarrassing contrast to his own fug.

All the things he'd wanted to say to her, all the hours he'd spent building up the courage to tell her how he felt, drained away from him and he reverted to the self-loathing he always returned to. 'Goddamn stupid pig that I am' he thought as he stepped back from the beautiful woman in front of him.

But before he could move further she reached down and grabbed his wrist in a move he knew was meant to mirror the many times he'd caught her the same way, when she'd been the one full of pain and sadness. "No" said Carol firmly reaching for his chin and pulling it up to make him look at her. "I have spent all this time hoping,...wishing, I would get another chance to tell you Daryl Dixon. To tell you... that I..." She stumbled over her words, knowing he didn't want to hear this stuff from her, but the knot she'd been carrying in her stomach for what seemed like forever forced her to continue "That I love you, Daryl. And I know you don't feel like that about me - that I'm just a friend to you...but I had to say it - I had to...it's been killing me thinking I'd lost my chance forever" She turned her own face down to the floor, tears welling in her eyes again, letting her hand fall from his face as she felt her shame rise, starting to feel angry with herself for ruining their friendship like this.

With a lurch in his chest Daryl suddenly realised what she was saying - that she'd said she loved him - and not just like a friend? Maybe like he loved her? He thought of the breathless kiss they'd just shared. The best kiss of his life; the kiss that was still making his heart hammer. It had been no chaste friendship kiss - could it be a kiss that she might want to happen again?

He stepped back toward her again, standing closer than he'd ever managed before tonight and forced himself to say what he was feeling. Turning her shoulders back to face him he looked into her eyes again and whispered "I... love ya too, Carol, have done.. for so long... please..." he begged, trailing off, unable to put any more of himself into the words, and letting his forehead fall weakly against hers.

Finally, the truth hit them both and they moved together again, locking their open mouths, this time kissing deeper, pressing their bodies together and becoming light-headed as the explosive sensations of their tongues finally meeting, surged through them.

Suddenly the rest of the group were walking toward them, coughing gently and making their presence felt by the pair, passing bags between them and loading up the vehicles with everything they could carry.

Carol and Daryl broke apart, flushed and breathing hard but kept their hands gripped tightly together, dropping them down shyly between them. They turned as one to Rick who was telling everyone who would be travelling in which vehicle. "I'll take the van with Michonne, Tyreese, Carl and the girls - you take the car" he nodded towards Daryl. "We'll keep going a few hours then see if we can find somewhere to hole up - we've got to think about finding anyone else who might have made it out" he finished.

They all nodded and started climbing into their seats. Carol couldn't help but smile shyly as both Rick and Tyreese patted Daryl on the back as they passed him, wearing little smiles of their own. Michonne was less subtle, walking right up to Carol, and while Daryl was distracted by the congratulations of the others, showed her a big goofy smile with two thumbs stuck into the air. Carol giggled quietly, causing Daryl to look tenderly over to her with his own special smirk that he only ever showed her.

Thanks for reading - the filth is coming soon ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

The general store was finally quiet. She'd heard Rick settling Judith back to sleep upstairs about half an hour ago and Carol had long since run out of chores in the small kitchen at the back of the shop. Carl and the girls had gone to sleep hours ago in the main bedroom upstairs, Rick and Judith were in the front room and Michonne was on watch up on the roof, having managed to grab a few hours sleep during the drive. She could just make out Tyresse's snores coming faintly from the bathroom behind her - the big man having stuffed the bath tub with blankets for a makeshift bed.

She unnecessarily wiped down the table they would be leaving behind tomorrow and sighed. The nerves in her stomach had prevented her from eating more than a few bites of the meal they'd scrapped together that evening but she still felt far too full of energy - adrenaline still coursing through her whenever she thought of her reunion with Daryl. It was also the reason she was still cleaning and tidying - the apprehension about what was actually happening between them keeping her restless.

"Are ya coming or what?" Daryl called quietly from the emptied store from where he'd been watching her through the half open door. Carol jumped and felt her face flush, realising he'd been watching her at work and wasn't asleep on the narrow camp bed jammed behind the counter as she'd assumed. Closing the door behind her and walking into the dark of the tiny store, she perched herself at the end of the bed he was reclining on, her eyes cast down to the floor and her heart pounding.

She'd been so happy after their reunion at the farmstead, but as they'd driven he'd told her a little what he'd been through at the hands of the hunter group - the murders he'd witnessed and the women he'd seen dragged screaming from room to room at the depot - the brutality of which left them both unable to speak of what was happening between them.

Finally she stole a glance up at his face, stifling a small gasp when she saw he was staring intently back at her.

"Oh Daryl..." she whispered softly, placing one hand affectionately onto his boot and raising the other to wipe at her eyes which were threatening to spill over again.

"Don't" he replied quietly, leaning forward and quickly catching her hand, pulling it to his own cheek.

"Don't cry no more - we're ok ain't we?" he questioned, the double meaning evident as he turned her palm and began gently kissing down her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers as he checked for her reaction.

Carol gasped as his soft breath sent shivers all over her body and she found herself smiling slightly at the sensations his touch was beginning to build inside her. Encouraged by her response Daryl pulled her firmly towards him, causing her to slide up into his arms, her body crushed beside him as he encircled her waist and bent his head to nuzzle into her neck.

Carol could feel his whole body become hard as he inhaled her scent, brushing his lips lightly across her collar bone. He was almost trembling with tension and she knew that instigating the embrace had taken every ounce of his courage. Shivers raced across her from every touch of his lips and she stroked her fingers across his chest, feeling the heat from his body pressing through the thin material covering her breasts. He pulled back from her neck to look up into her eyes, the mixture of nerves and lust on his face making him look like a teenager.

"Daryl" she moaned into his mouth as she bent to kiss him, his lips opening to meet hers and causing her stomach to flip as he gently licked and sucked at her mouth. He slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her in more deeply, their kisses becoming fierce, his other hand sliding shakily down her side before firmly grasping onto her hip.

Carol could feel the heat building between her legs and her mind reeled - thinking of all the times she'd fantasised about this happening, all the times late at night she'd touched herself and imagined that it was his rough hands exploring her. She pressed into him further, sliding her leg up and across his hips, pushing her pelvis against him.

Daryl sucked in breath sharply and looked down at their bodies crushed together, not believing Carol actually seemed to be enjoying his clumsy petting - he didn't have a damn clue what he was doing and was terrified he would mess this up somehow.

Sensing his reticence, Carol reigned back the pressure she'd unconsciously been increasing through her hips and softly butterflied a string of light closed-mouth kisses along his jaw towards his ear. "We don't have to rush, Pookie" she said reassuringly, a playful smile growing across her face as he looked back into her eyes. "It's just me here" she continued quietly. "It's just us..."

Daryl felt a rush of love crash over him - of course it would be ok, this was Carol; the one person who actually understood his fucked-up weirdness. The person who always knew what he was feeling, sometimes even before he understood it himself. She wasn't gonna hurt him. She had told him that she loved him damnit! Feeling more certain, he gripped her against him tighter and moved his lips onto her neck, unable to stop himself from biting and sucking her as he slipped his hand from her hip, under her shirt and up to cup her breast. "So soft..." he murmured, using his thumb to rub firmly across the thin fabric of her bra before slipping his slightly shaking fingers beneath and pinching her nipple with an almost unbearable pressure.

Letting out a soft moan, and unable to stop herself, pressed her body harder into his, pushing him onto his back and straddling his lap. She flushed deeply as she felt the hard bulge of his cock through his jeans, pressing deliciously into her damp centre. Grinding herself slowly up and down his crotch, she looked wantonly into his eyes and whispered "You're driving me wild, Daryl Dixon", letting him know that she wanted this as much as he obviously did.

"Jesus, woman..." he growled, emboldened by her lust for him. He gripped the hem of her shirt and slipped it off over her head. A second later, before she could give herself a chance to think about it too much, Carol reached behind her back to unhook her bra and let it fall away from her, exposing her breasts to Daryl's intense gaze. He groaned appreciatively at the sight of her and she leaned forward to kiss him again. Daryl rose to meet her, finding her breast with his hot mouth and devouring her flesh. His hands roamed across her body, pinching and caressing her, his tongue lapping at her nipples.

"Oh yeah.." he moaned as he gripped her ass and pulled her down onto him, grinding into her before easing his thumbs into the waistband of her trousers. He rubbed them back and forth across her hip bones impatiently, pushing the material down as he growled "Take them off". Carol trembled as he rubbed against her, the insistent pressure coupled with the force of his desire for her was making her throb. She put her arms either side of his torso and kicked her legs behind her, about to stand up so she could obey his command to strip. But as her head dipped towards him, she glimpsed a small section of his hard stomach, his shirt ridden up by their movements and she slid the material up his body, breathing "You too" across the bulge tantalisingly near her mouth.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think - also if you have thoughts re style and form I would be grateful to hear them. All the good bits to follow in next chapters ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is - I had to split it into 2 pages as was having trouble posting. I hope you like it! There will be more chapters I think but I found it difficult getting them to realistically 'let go' with the others around them - I wish I'd set this story when they were alone. Anyway, 'tis done now and I'll be having a go writing some one-shots of them in just that kind of situation soon.

Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate any thoughts, tips, comments ;-)

* * *

Chapter 4

He paused - knowing it was time to reveal his scarred body to her for the first time, hearing the familiar taunts playing in his mind.

That he was a pussy.

A pathetic loser.

A useless, weak nothing.

But they were fainter than usual, quietened by the sound of blood rushing through his veins - by the sounds of her soft hands sliding silkily up to his chest and by the missed beat of his heart as he remembered that it was alright - he was with Carol. And she wasn't going to hurt him or laugh at him or run off and leave him.

"Ain't much to look at..." he murmured "Got knocked around some in my time" he finished slowly.

"You, Daryl" Carol replied firmly, pushing the shirt further up his chest and straddling his pelvis again "are..." she bent down, sucking his nipple between her teeth before opening her lips and sucking cool air across the now damp peak, finishing breathlessly "beautiful".

The slick of her tongue on him shut out the last of his doubts and he helped her slip off the battered T. She ran her hands lovingly across his chest, gripping his biceps, skimming down his arms before entwining her fingers into his and pulling them up to her chest again. Daryl cupped and massaged Carol's pert breasts, pinching her nipples with slowly increasing pressure as he watched her face, studying to find the point when it felt best for her. "Oh god..." she moaned breathlessly and he knew she was ready for everything he could offer her; the feel of her pushing uncontrollably against his straining jeans making him bold again.

"Get yourself naked, woman" he growled, smiling as they grabbed for their own trouser buttons and wriggled out of the last of their clothing in a frenzy of eagerness.

Suddenly they were naked against each other and Carol gasped as she felt Daryl's erection spring against her stomach, the heat almost burning against her cool skin. She reached down and gripped around his thickness, her stomach flipping again as she realised how large and painfully hard he was. She slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft, skimming her thumb across the wetness of his bulging head.

He moaned and slid his own hand firmly over hers "Wait" he gasped, breathing deeply, stopping all movement between them. "I won't be able to...gotta go slow..." he whispered beseechingly. Carol understood instantly and released her grip, cooing reassuringly "It's ok...no rush...".

"Gonna be all rush if we ain't careful" he murmured. Daryl pulled her down onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her again, so tight she could barely move. He ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, raising goosebumps across her body, but also making it clear he wanted her head to lay still against his neck - he had something to say and couldn't do it with eye contact.

"I ain't never..." he whispered nervously "with a woman before...shit...it ain't gonna be any good..." he trailed off quietly, kissing her hair and stroking her back tenderly.

Carol couldn't believe it - this man; so wild and animalistic in much of his life, so strong and hard and beautiful - how could he not have had women throwing themselves at him all his life?

She lifted her head, looking into his shame-filled face and felt her heart almost break for him. "Daryl, you holding me like this, touching me...you've already given me more pleasure than any man ever has before." He couldn't meet her eyes but she felt him relax a fraction. She bent to kiss along his collar bone "I don't care about a performance, but I do care about you" Licking up his neck towards his ear lobe she continued huskily "We can learn together...what feels good...where to touch" She slid her hand down his chest and lightly across his lower stomach, making him tremble "I love you Daryl...and I promise it'll be good..."

Lust stirring in him again, he raised himself up on an elbow and pressed her back onto the bed with the force of his kiss, his tongue firmly exploring her mouth, biting and sucking her lips, making her breathless as they devoured each other. He ran his hand from her neck, down across her breasts, brushing across her stomach before twisting his hand firmly down the join of her thighs, parting her legs slightly and rubbing up and down her soft skin. He pulled his mouth from hers to look down at her naked body, moaning deeply at the feel of her legs trembling. He reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing her palm and sucking her fingers, before moving it gently between her legs and growling "Show me how...: into her ear, taking the chance to bite her earlobe and lick her neck, before turning his attention to her hand, still covered with his own, pressed onto her sex.

Carol knew Daryl's anxiety about his inexperience could stall this whole thing if she didn't reassure him - he was so terrified of disappointing her and had allowed himself to be vulnerable in her hands, opening himself emotionally to her for the first time. She didn't want to dent his fragile confidence but felt herself tingling from head to toe with her own nerves when he asked her to touch herself for him.

He gave her a sideways look between the soft fringe of his hair, gently rubbing himself against her side growling "Please..." then lowered his mouth to her nipple again, biting and sucking her into his mouth.

Carol gasped and found herself slipping her fingers reflexively into her soft folds, the sensations of his tongue on her breasts adding to the increasing need for release building at her core. She thought again of the nights she had touched herself, wishing he was with her and not quite believing their coupling was now becoming a reality. Feeling his heat against her side she groaned as she began moving her fingers up and down on her sensitive nub, slowly and tentatively at first, but as he caressed her breasts and moaned vibrations through her nipples, she began to lose control, dipping into her own wetness to trail across her clit, moving quickly towards her building orgasm.

Daryl watched his beautiful woman teach him how to pleasure her and felt an intoxicating mixture of love and lust flood through him. He knew how brave she was being, showing him her most intimate moves and the sheer animal urgency of her actions was making it difficult to control himself - his cock ached for release but he wanted it to be good for her and knew he had to hold out just a little longer. He cupped her hand as she ground against her slick fingers, learning her rhythm, an uncontrollable rumble escaping his throat and mingling with her own pants and gasps. He slipped his hand underneath hers, his knuckles against her palm, letting her guide his speed as he slid his fingers softly into her wetness then up to find her most sensitive spot. "Like this...?" he drawled sexily into her ear as he started to increase the speed and pressure of his fingertips "Oh yes...Daryl" she breathed, her body arching and pressing into his touch "You are so fuckin' sexy" he groaned, using his thumb to press firmly against her and slipping a thick finger in and out of her dripping opening. "More baby...?" he questioned as he slipped another digit inside her, stretching her exquisitely.

Carol felt her climax approaching and searched for his lips, wanting to kiss him as she came, showing him the power he had over her as she moaned into his mouth "Oh god...Daryl..." He kissed her deeply as she bucked against his hand, contracting with intense pressure around his fingers and slicking his hand with her juices. He withdrew carefully from her as she came down from the high, pressing his palm against her full folds, prolonging the delicious aftershocks that left her thighs trembling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok darlin'?" he asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and pecked at her face and mouth with soft kisses. "My god yes - definitely ok my love" she smiled back, giggling. He drew back, placing his hands either side of her face and brushing his thumbs across her cheekbones, a tiny smirk teasing his kiss-swollen lips. "Am I really...y'know...your love?"

Carol giggled before realising how loud her laughter sounded in the night - realising how wrapped up in each other they'd gotten, to the point of forgetting how near the rest of the group were behind the thin walls of the store. She covered her mouth but let Daryl see how much she was smiling, cupping his jaw in her hands and whispering "Of course you are Daryl - you are most definitely my love"

"Good" he smiled back, kissing her neck "'cause I really need to fuck you right about now" he growled throatily "'An I'm hopin' ya'love me enough to let me do it..."

"Can't wait" Carol breathed reaching her arms up and around his neck, feeling him position himself between her still sticky thighs. She sighed as she parted her legs wider for him, rubbing his neck and panting again as she felt the shaft of his hard cock rub tantilisingly along her slit.

She felt herself building again as he slid the head of his cock back and forth along her lips and against her swollen bud. She reached round his back, tracing over his tense muscles, digging her nails into his ass, not able to keep her hands still. He locked onto her eyes as his head found her slippery opening and he paused, using his last ounce of self-restraint to tease her until she begged him "Please Daryl..."

He slid inside her with a growl, his face twisting into a mixture of agony and rapture "Jesus, woman" he gasped stopping himself from moving further into her "So tight..." he moaned, breathing heavily as he fought the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Carol let out the breath she had been holding, opening her legs wider to give him more room and trying desperately to relax around the thickness pulsing into her. She felt herself slowly stretching inside to accommodate him, the pressure beginning to build in her again as she gripped his shoulders tightly, knowing he wasn't even halfway in and almost fearful of what she would feel next.

Daryl began to push slowly forward again, hissing as he slid into her, lifting his eyes to hers and watching for her reaction. "Ok baby?" he moaned softly, as he filled her completely. Carol let out a gutteral groan, feeling an orgasm starting to throb deep inside her, unlike anything else she had ever experienced. "Oh Daryl...please" she begged, bucking herself against him, urging him to move inside her, needing his thrusts to push her over the edge. He pushed his arms underneath her, tilting her hips and opening her wider to him as he began to slide slowly in and out of of her wetness.

"Damn, woman..." he grunted, building his pace and gripping her tighter as he slid his full length inside her then withdrew to the thick head of his cock, before plunging back in.

"Carol..." he moaned building unstoppably to his orgasm.

"Baby..." he groaned, gazing at her face and watching her mouth as she panted and whimpered beneath him. He felt her tight grip around his cock begin to pulse and realised she was coming as he fucked her.

She cried out, unable to form anything approaching coherent words as she felt herself pulsate deeply around his cock.

It tipped him over the edge, his thrusting becoming uncontrolled as he exploded inside her, a roar errupting from his lips as he buried himself deeply into the woman he loved.

Through the buzzing in his ears, the wild thumping of his heart and the intensity of pleasure he was feeling, unlike anything he'd ever experienced - through it all, he managed to hold it together. But that final thought - that he truly loved Carol and that she loved him despite the flawed, rough sonofabitch he was, was the thing that undid him.

He buried his face into her neck as tears caught in his eyes. He tried to raise the fury he would usually feel at such a pathetic display - especially from himself - but he was spent, both physically and emotionally. He felt Carol's breathing returning to normal, her body pressed luxuriously under him, her hands caressing his back, murmuring sweet noises as she held him.

"You ok?" she asked quietly, placing her hands to his jaw and lifting his head to look into his eyes. He let her see, despite the shame he was starting to feel, he let her see his face, tears welling in his eyes as he felt every part of himself silently screaming his love for her.

She gasped as she saw his eyes - her own tears immediately springing up in recognition of the emotional overload he had just experienced - understanding that he had never before felt any kind of pleasure through someone else's touch, never known trust in another person and she felt beyond honoured to have shared this with him. "It's ok...it's ok" she whispered soothingly, her fingers twisting through his hair "it was so good...so overwhelming..."

"M,sorry..." he muttered, leaning his forehead onto hers dejectedly, starting to crash after his unbelievable high.

"Daryl" she said more firmly with warning in her voice. "Don't you dare beat yourself up about this. Didn't you like it?" she asked. The memory of what they'd done flashed through her mind and she started to giggle - "Damnit - I know you loved it!" she smiled reassuringly. "It was amazing...and unlike anything we've ever felt before. It's a lot to deal with".

He knew she was right and that it didn't really matter, because whatever happened between them was just for them. Pers'nal. No one else's Godamn business.

She ran her hands slowly down his back, across the scars that had caused him to shut down his feelings all those years ago and squeezed his ass teasingly.

"You made me come" she whispered admiringly.

"Twice" he smirked, kissing her deeply, a familiar feeling stirring between them as she felt his cock, still inside her, start to harden and engorge again.


End file.
